


Working title

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Good Doctor (Korea TV), Korean Drama, The Good Doctor - Fandom
Genre: Doctor Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Dr. Han wasn't sure how they ended up in bed together, but he was bound and determined to let it go. Until Dr. Park did it first. Then it became something he's not sure he wants to let go of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the show ends. I'm not really sure why this pairing came to be. I blame boys love addiction and my bestie's reaction to the cheek kissing scene. This pairing is so far from canon it makes it right up my alley for obscure. 
> 
> Somehow this became more sadistically flavored than I had intended. Still on the mild side though. There will be chapters I don't know how many.
> 
> I thought about converting this to Markson though if I'm honest....

I wasn’t sure how it had come to this. I vaguely remembered a cheek kiss, but here we were. Those were definitely my hands on Dr. Park’s sides. The view of his fairly toned frame burning itself into my memory. As were the expressions flitting across his face while he filled the room with pants from my thumb brushing across his abs. They were smooth and heated beneath my touch.

“Dr. Han..” His eyes were wide, bloodshot, and hungry. Hands behind his back tied together with a stethoscope. Something I must have done. His tan legs were spread wide on top of my thighs, his hard cock mere inches from my own.

“Jin..call me Jin.” I corrected him leaning forward capturing already swollen lips. Even though I couldn’t remember what had led us here I wasn’t about to deny my own semi hard cock that was pulsing against his thick tan thigh. It took most of my control not to thrust into it as I let my hands roam his naked stomach. In the back of my mind it registered I was still wearing my lab coat and we were in a house I didn’t recognize.

“J-Jin..” The way he said my name had my cock twitching. His soft lips were poised an inch from mine, brown eyes drilling into my soul as he repeated it. “Jin,” Broad shoulders tight with the tension of leaning forward with his hands tied. The anticipation was sending a shiver down my spine. “To-Touch me.” The squirming of his body was oddly mesmerizing as he shifted back again, chest out, wide shoulders a stark relief to his small pert nipples. His legs still spead giving me the perfect view.

Who was I to reject him. Pulling a hand away from his chest an idea struck me as I dug through my pockets. It was Shi-On’s stethoscope around his wrists, pulling out mine I didn’t bother to warm it before pressing it right below his heart beat. I wasn’t sure if it was my own heart pounding in my ears, fast and erratic, or his. The mewl that followed my action shot straight down tightening a coil in my stomach. “Everything sounds good.” I told him looking up into his hungry eyes, I had to swallow as I continued. I drug the cold metal to the other side, free hand caressing the firm muscles of his back. It was becoming harder to breath with the way he was squirming, his thigh rubbing on my cock, and the mewls of pleasure at the coolness of the metal on his skin. It was even harder to resist discovering just how firm and ready his ass was, but I continued my downward trek ignoring the fact the pieces weren’t even in my ears anymore. “Still sounds good…” I paused lowering my stethoscope to his abs, my eyes still glued on his face where there was now an array of facial contortions taking place. I knew he was enjoying this while his principles fought against it.

“Doc…” I stared at my hand and the scope mere inches from his twitching member, my finger brushing the tip just slightly. My lips dangerously close to his neck, I wasn’t prepared when he shifted capturing them and me off guard. Any questions I might have ignored about his consent went out the window. His readjustment had our cocks bumping together, the sensation was enough to have me seeing stars.

“Just Shi-On.” He whispered almost like he had been put off but he was wearing the smuggest expression I’d ever seen on him. Lips plump with abuse, eyes glazed with desire, he leaned just enough forward to land on my shoulder teeth sinking in as he began sucking on the flesh there.

My moans were louder than his as they filled the room. It took more control than I thought myself capable of to toss aside the stethoscope, back onto the bed and safety, and pull him closer slowly. Teasing the friction between us even though it was making it harder and harder to breathe. When the gap closed and my hips couldn’t hold still anymore I was little more than a breathless mass. Our panting breaths were mingling on my chest.

“Ji-n…Mo-more…” He was barely articulate as he demanded against my neck, shoulders filled with tension as he tried to stay steady while working his body in waves against mine. Sending tingling pleasure down my spine at the contact.

The room was filled with quick pants as I worked myself back into order, slowing the frantic thrusting, and pulling the lubricant from my pocket. It was a generic gel we used around the hospital that I always kept on hand, it would do. “Relax…” I knew saying it wouldn’t help but I did it anyway soothing a hand along his back. Our eyes met in understanding as his head lay against my chest, relaxing his muscles as best he could. I could see his hands clasped together behind his back, knuckles white.

“Shi-On…” I looked into his eyes before pulling him into a heated kiss as I began spreading his cheeks, fingers delving in with a doctor’s precision. I knew it hurt anyway so to ease the pain I took his shrinking cock into my hand pumping it in time with my probing.

Time seemed to slow down in this moment, the same way it had when I came to my senses. Everything narrowed down to the sensation of a board chest pressed into mine, soft lips swollen and moving against mine while our tongues danced skillfully. The feel of hot precum slicked flesh in my hand, throbbing with every stroke. While impossibly tight muscles slowly relaxed around my fingers, I could feel the tension easing off of him as I found the right spot. One that I knew was making him see stars as he leaned against me for support unable to do more than pant, mouth open eyes closed in pleasure.

“Jin” The solidity of his voice threw me off as it bounced through the room chasing away the echo of our moans, the hollow sound of my pants in the background. Following his voice he pulled away and I felt the loss even as he thrust back into my fingers. It gave me the perfect view of his raging hard on in my hand, crown leaking over my fingers the shaft barely covered by my palm. It had me licking my lips, mouth suddenly dry for reasons I couldn’t explain. He wiggled his hips just a little, his face contorting in a silent moment of pure sensation as he continued, voice more solid than mine would be I was sure. “Take me.”

He didn’t have to ask me twice. Pulling away I re-positioned myself and him so that his long legs were on either side of my waist. “Slowly..” I cautioned helping him lower his body, his hands still behind his back. “Slo…” I couldn’t finish that thought. The first inch was always intense but this was something else. Watching the look of pain and pleasure flit across that handsome face was breath taking. Something inside me wanted to see it more often. It was only as I was completely inside him that I remembered how to breathe. My hands though had been working with a mind of their own, wandering over the canvas they were offered. Painting landscapes with their caresses of lean pecs, pert nipples, softly formed abs, and the long plain of exposed stomach. The way his shoulders squared and the curve of his neck thrown back was all I could see. Senses narrowed down to just this for the briefest of moments.

Once he was settled the reality of the awkward position came to me, with me practically sitting against the headboard and him with his hands still tied behind him. I was surprised by how easily he took advantage though, strong thighs holding himself up as he looked down at me. It took me a second to understand before I had my hands slowly following the path of his sides to his hips. I relished in the small shivers and tremors of his body reacting to mine. The sensitivity heightened as he struggled to stay upright. It was extremely tempting to give in and roll us over to pound into the heat that was engulfing me. Instead I steadied him unable to take my eyes off the sight offered as he began to move. At first rocking his hips with a look of bliss, that only intensified as I rubbed my thumbs along the V of his hips. Taking things slowly.

I hadn’t been ready when suddenly he lifted himself halfway only to slam back down. My groan sounded foreign in my own ears. He smirked repeating his action with another smug look before losing himself to the feeling with only small whimpers. My hands, his only support as he found a pace that left both of us on the edge.

“Shi-On…god…” It was starting to feel like a mantra as he bobbed up and down. His own lips were closed tightly. I couldn’t take his teasing anymore and thrust up into him in time with the slow pace he had set for us. The moans he could no longer keep in joined my mantra of his name. His head thrown back, chest pushed out in effort, putting it on perfect display. I thrust harder and he began calling my name over and over. The feeling of being inside him as he exclaimed my name was more than I could handle. Picking up the pace I pulled his hips down harder to meet me. Eyes glued to his body. I wanted to mark that tan perfection with the red of my lips. I wanted to leave traces of myself as bright marks while tasting the sweat rolling down perfectly shaped muscles.

I could tell to him it was unexpected when I took back control, but I couldn’t take it anymore. Having been teetering on the edge of sanity too long, the sensations so close to overflowing only for him to hold them at bay with a subtle movement. When his back hit the bed I paused long enough to get my lips on his neck before thrusting back into him hard, my groan right under his ear. The wiggling beneath me was ignored as I lost myself, thrusting with abandon for few seconds enjoying the feeling of being engulfed by delicious heat.

“Jin” His voice was the loudest it had been so far and brought me to halt even in my pleasure induced madness. “Please…” His voice was pleading as was the wiggle of his body beneath mine. I could feel every inch of where we touched as if it were on fire. And I felt guilty looking down into his pleading eyes, his shoulders wriggling as his hands fought their constraint for the first time.

“It’s okay.” I assured him with an apologetic smile, my hands leaving their new found haven known as Shi-On’s thick thighs. Tossing this stethoscope somewhere along with the other I stared down at his deep brown eyes. Taken out of the moment as he pulled his arms up, memorizing the graceful way he rolled his wrists with his eyes on my chest, avoiding mine. He held himself up by his elbows watching me for a second as it felt like time froze again. Maybe this was the end, I really hoped not and my cock pulsed painfully at the thought. Instead of pushing me away though long tan arms pulled me forward into a searing kiss before his finally freed hands began an urgent but unsure exploration.

I hadn’t thought I could get more turned on than I already was without exploding. I’d been wrong. Feeling his uncertain calloused hands moving slowly across my shoulders only to drift down my chest and back had me slowing down again. The sensations were overwhelming but just as I was about to lose it he would do something that pulled me back. Like the quick impress of nails just below my nipple before he drug his blunt nails down my chest drawing quickened pants from my lips. I found myself captive of those touches as he stared in fascination at my face. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from his face as I slowly pounded into him. My heart was fluttering in an all too entirely familiar way when our lips met again in a languid kiss, bodies coming together in rhythm. somehow I found this more maddening than the fast pace of before.

I lost it as our tongues swirled together, his hand tangled in my hair pulling me closer as his other hand rested on my back. Thighs tightening their hold of my hips as I pushed in harder, deeper the connection between us so hot I thought maybe I was melting. With a final thrust I pulled back enough to look into his eyes, foreheads pressed together as I trailed a hand over his stomach heading downward. Loosely I began pumping him in time with the thrusts, understanding crossing his face as I did so. I had never heard my name moaned so fervently as I angled myself hitting the spot that made him moan loudest. I felt the coil in my stomach tighten in response. “Shi-On…” I couldn’t help moaning against his lips before I captured them, my hips losing what was left of my control finally bringing us over the edge we had been skating.

Completion hit me like a truck and I crumpled against him stated. I could still hear our names chasing each other around his flat. It was at this point I hoped his neighbors hadn’t heard. I smiled at him as he lay underneath me panting, our bodies still pressed together. His eyes were already starting to droop and my own were feeling heavy.

“Jin…” His eyes met mine but any words he might have said died on his lips when I kissed them softly. He closed them slowly and allowed me to adjust us. He was already half asleep by the time I had my arms around him. I cleaned up some of our mess with the tissues that were beside the bed, for what I was sure were morning sneezes as it was that time year already. I found myself drifting off as well so I settled back into the bed to figure the rest out later when I would have had some sleep.

When I woke up Shi-On was curled into my side the blankets I had made sure to cover us with now only covering our lower halves. I blinked down at him sleeping peacefully and did my best to recall the events of the night that had led up to this with a little more clarity than the heat of the moment had offered.

We had gone drinking after a long shift, having not even bothered to take off our lab coats as we had expected to be called back. It had been something of a hectic day. Somehow we had lucked out with having the night off as Dr. Cha was working the next shift and found someone else to cover it for him and me. It was a lot less luck and more avoidance on her part and the hospital taking the safe route. Ever since their relationship had ended in a very public ranting session outside of the hospital in their off hours, Dr. Cha had been avoiding working together. The hospital in it’s wisdom also started staggering their shifts to avoid another confrontation.

It had been one of the many topics we discussed in depth at the bar. Both of our abrupt and disastrous ends to our previous relationships had been a consistent topic of the night. After that the details grew a little fuzzy as the drinks started coming in. We had left there to buy a bottle to share, there was a vague recollection of a cheek kiss on the way to his house where we had planned to sleep it off.

I wasn’t sure how this order of events had led to mind blowing sex, but they had. And now I was left to deal with the consequences.

Looking down at the sleep tussled hair on my shoulder and the handsome face of my coworker I sighed internally. What was I going to do now? There were only a few options. I could leave right now, walk away and forget. I could do the adult thing and wake him up to talk about it. Or I could to the adult thing later and run away now. I thought about it a moment before glancing around for the time. I saw 2:00am flashing in bright red from the oven in the kitchen across the little island. If I got up now I’d have four hours until I needed to report in again at the hospital. I thought about it a moment longer.

Shi-On was warm against my side, his breathing even, and my arm trapped beneath him. It took me all of two minutes to steel my courage to move him while praying he didn’t wake. We were expected at the same time. Finding my clothes in the dark had been easier than expected but my stethoscope remained elusive. It didn’t matter that much I told myself heading to the door.

It was with a backwards glance I slipped quietly from Dr. Park’s accommodations towards my own. The image of Park Shi-On’s naked body draped by the comforter he refused to leave on burned into my mind. I had to wonder what he would think when he woke up. I knew he wasn’t as promiscuous as other young men. He had gotten better, much better than when he had started. He wasn’t cured but Dr.Cha had helped him grow enough to sustain a relationship for a year with her. Yet things had blown up when she had done something or taken something in the most childish way possible. I had never understood how their relationship had balanced so well with her temper and her childish nature.

Pushing those thoughts away I settled down for what I knew would be a fitful two hours of sleep. All I could think about while drifting off was the perfectly delectable curve of Shi-On’s hips. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next time I woke up it was to my own blaring alarm and the beginnings of a hard on that I didn’t have time to take care of. Instead I had to rush around because I remembered my stethoscope was still at his place and I didn't own a spare. And since I'd opted on running away I wasn't about to go back. The night before was less of a blur in my mind than I would have liked it to be as I was standing in line to buy my new one. I couldn't get the image of Shi-On's wrists tied up out of my head. It had taken me three attempts to get up to the counter without turning bright red when anyone looked me in the eyes. It didn't help I'd been forced to wear the only turtle neck I owned to cover up the marks.

My day was even more awkward when the first person I saw walking into the office that morning was Dr. Cha. She looked haggard and thin. She smiled at me clapping me on the back softly before making her way home, leaving before she would run into her ex. There was a rumor going around though that she was thinking of trying to patch things up. I wasn't sure how true it was watching her scurry off. I didn't really care that much to be honest.

While there had been little trouble over the night, daylight had only brought problems. Pushing all thoughts of Dr. Park's still slightly hunching shoulders from my mind as he stared over the charts of our new problem children. Both of them were stubborn, transfers from a laxer hospital that couldn't handle their care. Siblings that liked to break the rules, which was why they weren't getting any better. They were placed under my care.

It was well after lunch before I realized I had barely seen Dr. Park all day. I had been too busy to breathe easily for even a second trying to find out everything I could about my new wards through research. Their conditions something that would take extensive care in their diets. When I did see him, outside of him setting helpful books on my work area in my peripheral vision, it was talking to the head nurse. One of his charges was getting discharged in a few days. He had been smiling and before I could slide over to the station one of the children was calling me over.

For the rest of the day I didn't see Dr. Park at all except the swishing of his lab coat behind him and it was all I could think about on the way home. Thoughts of our drunken stumbling sneaking up on me in places we had stopped. I hadn't realized we lived so close together until last night. I was only a few units from Dr. Cha. I shouldn't have been surprised as most of the accommodations were within this small cluster. Falling into sleep that night I was chased by the smile Dr. Park had been flashing at the nurse. My dreams twisted around that smile all night.

The next day was much the same as the day before. Busy. Everything was running smoothly despite the hiccups and new charges. So this time I realized sooner that Dr. Park was mysteriously absent from my vision. It wasn't unusual to barely say a few minutes worth of chatter on any given day that wasn't patient related when we were this busy. However there hadn't even been that.

When lunch time rolled around and I still hadn't seen him I found myself subconsciously looking everywhere. When I did find our resident sweet heart I felt something in my chest release and I blinked stupidly at the image before me. He was just taking care of one of his charges a little boy he was smiling softly at while talking softly. The boy wasn't any more than five with a large bite on his arm from a dog. He was only here for over night observation, and yet Dr. Park was taking such care to make him feel better. I couldn't help smiling to myself at how cute it was.

When Dr. Park saw me he nodded a quick hello before leading the boy back to his room. I had to stop myself from staring after him and instead go check on my own patients. I had quickly learned that if I ate with them they were more willing to follow their strict diets. I wasn't sure who had suggested it but there was a name on the tip of my tongue when I thought about it.

Once more I didn't see Dr. Park for the rest of the day. Though I found myself looking for him once more, my eyes following the trail of every billowing white coat. There was a time I caught sight of those newly straightened shoulders but just as soon as I was locked on to my new target I was pulled away by more pressing matters. I wasn’t even sure what I would say to him at this point. But I felt like there was something missing when he wasn’t there. Something I’d grown accustomed to unintentionally.

Yet the day came to an end without even a single word spoken between us. As each time I would see him, beyond a chart reading he was swishing away. Off to some other section of the wing. Of course there wasn’t much time to dwell on it until I got home that night as I wasn’t unbusy myself. 

It only took one more day of not seeing Dr. Park at my side for me to realize that it was intentional. It dawned on me the moment I approached the nurse’s station the next morning. Dr. Park had been mid sentence, looked over at me and promptly excused himself. I had caught sight of the look on our head nurse’s face as he was giving his excuse and it only told me that it hadn’t been a good one. He was still polite nodding to me as he passed, smile plastered on his face. 

I felt something in myself sink in a way that I hadn’t felt since I was dumped. I had to remind myself all day that this was not the place for this. We had sex, it was good. It was really, really good. But that’s all it was. Then the day stretched and my thoughts wavered. I couldn’t stop scanning the halls for those still slightly hunched shoulders, that messy mop of brunette, or the unmistakable billow of his lab coat. 

I hadn’t taken Dr. Park as the type to move on by avoidance but I really should have known with the way things with Dr. Cha were right now. They hadn’t spoken outside of professionally in at least a month or more. I admittedly hadn’t really been keeping track dealing with my own break up. For all I knew they were talking now and maybe that rumor floating around was true. I hadn’t cared before but now it felt like something I needed to know.

Finding out the latest gossip was never hard, no matter how tight our lips are supposed to be. When it comes to the love lives of those around the hospital there was always that one person who was a fountain of needless knowledge and gossip. Finding them was just as easy as all you had to do was follow the bristling of the mother’s. 

That’s how I found the person who was perpetuating the rumor of Dr. Cha’s change of heart. It hadn’t even taken me until lunch to find her. Her name wasn’t one I was familiar with and I’d never met her but she seemed to know me when I sat down across from her in the cafeteria. It was nearly deserted and I could have sat anywhere the fact that I didn’t seemed to tell her all she needed to know. 

“So you want to know about Dr. Cha?” She smiled at me and I was tempted to call it pretty but there was an underlying sleaziness about it that had me questioning her credentials. I didn’t say anything or even move but she moved as if to go on anyway. The rumor that I wanted to know had probably already spread this far. She didn’t go on though instead tapping her fingers on the table studying my face. 

I nodded just so she would stop. She didn’t instead looking me over again. It wasn’t the kind of look I was expecting. It was much more calculating. 

“Dr. Cha has been throwing hints that she wants to work things out with Dr. Park...” She finally started after figuring out whatever it was she was wanting to know. “It doesn’t mean you don’t stand a chance though it has been over two months now since they even worked together.” 

I wasn’t really sure where she was going with this but I nodded. Two months wasn’t all that long of a time I thought to myself. Maybe it was best forgotten. I listened to her go on not really listening anymore as she shared her idle gossip about Dr. Cha and how she was still trying to work with the hospital about getting her shifts readjusted. It wasn’t anything I cared about at all. There was nothing to be gleaned from the information about Dr. Park himself. 

As the day passed still filled with my new and not so new wards I found my thoughts muddling up. I wasn’t even sure what I wanted but here I was digging into things that technically weren’t my business. I promised myself that I would let it go. 

All thoughts of tan thighs, board shoulders, smoldering eyes, and intensity would be forgotten. I told myself when I left that night determined to put it behind me. It had been a great time, nothing more.

Those thoughts fell apart though when Dr. Cha was called in to help on a delicate surgery procedure the next day. Everything with the surgery had gone smoothly, professionally. Something that everyone had felt a little tense about while washing up. But we aren’t surgeons for nothing. Shutting off our feelings in the prep room is something we have perfected for our safety and that of the patient on the operating table. Serenity is our defense.

It wasn’t until after we had finished up leaving a newer intern behind to finish closing up the wounds that I could feel myself relax. I never had anything against my coworkers, and this success would be one to celebrate. Maybe things would go back to normal I had told myself smiling over at Dr. Park. I’d just finished washing up and was feeling pretty good about our success. 

That’s when Dr. Cha batted her eyes at Shi-On and I could feel something inside me snap. I had never been the jealous type, never looked at another man thinking him better or more handsome. Never thinking he would be enough to steal my intended. 

I didn’t feel that way now watching them. Dr. Cha had only smiled at him apologizing, asking how he had been, and congratulating him on another surgery gone well. And in that moment I knew I was going to have to confront him about that night because I realized then that one night hadn’t been enough I wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be a bit later. Is anyone even reading this? I don't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Maintaining my composure had been easier than I thought it would be. When we left the prep room Dr. Cha was still softly batting her eyes at Shi-On but not without the notice of everyone else. Which thankfully had led her to mostly backing off. And before I could worry about it anymore we were being rushed into our next emergency. A little girl had been rushed in for lodging a lego in her throat.

By the time everything settled I was feeling like the troubles wouldn’t end. Not only had we just finished a grueling surgery, we also dislodged a lego, and prevented a parental melt down. By the time our shift was ending Shi-On was looking just as rugged as I felt.

I couldn’t bring myself to confront him when we were both so haggard. So instead I bought some food and placed it near his elbow in the office before our debriefing. He didn’t say anything not even looking up from the materials I didn’t mind after he shot me a smile when he noticed. The same thing I had done when he had placed those materials within reach. It was sincere, and blinding in it’s appreciation. For the moment that was enough.

Walking home that night though almost left me feeling like a third wheel when Dr. Cha joined me and Dr. Park on the commute. It wasn't planned we just fell together as we left the hospital our housing all in the same direction. It had started out with just me and Shi-On and before I could speak to him she was there at his side. Just like she used to be. 

The conversation was stiff, polite, and scattered between the blocks. Any eavesdropper would have been able to feel the undercurrent of drama. In my book there wasn't any, not really. I wasn't upset with Dr. Cha, even if I had to keep reminding myself of that every time she drifted closer to Shi-On’s side. Shi-On wasn't flirty, in fact he was cold to the subtle advances shying away from her. 

I couldn’t stop the soft smile on my face when he did so. I wasn’t sure he noticed until I saw his eyes shift away from mine after the third time. He only gripped his bag tighter, a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks that was gone just as quickly as it had been there. It gave me hope though as he unconsciously shifted towards me as we walked when he could have just walked ahead. 

It didn’t take us long to reach Shi-On’s place. The memory of it was still vivid in my mind even now. Echoes of moans of my name replaying in my ears, the image of a tanned chest straining, and completion. The image of his naked body splayed across the bed still tempting me as I fled. I had to push the thoughts away though as Dr. Cha said her goodbyes.

I lingered, the idea of talking lodging itself in my mind again as we stood there, awkwardly unsure of what to say. The last time I had been there I didn’t even remember when we had arrived and his memory was of me leaving. I wanted to fix it now, so I could take him in my arms. 

That was until I looked at the bags under the brunette's eyes and the tired way he was standing. I knew I wasn’t in much better shape. It could wait until tomorrow so I turned away a quick and soft goodbye falling from my lips. “Good night Shi-On, get some sleep I’ll see you tomorrow.” I wasn’t displeased with the soft blush it earned me. Or the very faint reply that I heard as I closed the gate. I wasn’t sure if I should expect one at all with the way he’d been avoiding me. 

The rest of the walk home was much the same as the walk before. Filled with polite conversation and silences that stretched. It wasn’t uncomfortable as we’d known each other for years now. Though it was harder than I thought it would be to not to ask her about the rumor floating around. When she finally turned towards her own home I felt relieved to be alone with my thoughts. 

I had to think of a way to talk to Shi-On without scaring him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but the next chapter should end it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I came back to edit. Next time someone yell at me that it needs it.  
> Small epilogue still at the end.

The next day all of my careful planning, the planning I’d stayed up way too late for, went to waste. The day was once again too busy to even breathe for a moment in peace. Sometimes I wondered how we even had lives outside the hospital. Of course thoughts like these were few and far between or we wouldn’t do what we do, sacrifice what we sacrifice in order to help. In the span of three hours two lives were saved by my hands. 

When the day finally began winding down sometime after lunch but before the next shift I noticed Shi-On wasn’t absent like he had been. Instead I noticed between readings of charts I would feel a gaze on me. When I would glance over to Shi-On it was only to see him looking away quickly. The chase of his lab coat wasn’t needed either as he was never far from sight, just not by my side. It left something in me aching in ways it hadn’t since before my last relationship. Not a single word was uttered between us, even though I often caught him glancing my way. And it was starting to drive me mad.

Business picked up or so the saying goes and any actions I would have taken to corner Shi-On to talk were non-existent. Until we fell together again leaving the hospital, walking through a long hall of empty rooms a path that neither of us often took. The rooms in this hall had stood empty for awhile now, an attempted expansion that had gone no where. And it was generally avoided but it’s where our feet lead us after a long day of saving lives. It was nice to not be surrounded by people for a while. 

He was walking by one of the empty rooms next to me when it hit me that there wouldn’t be a better chance. I was already pushing him inside, closing the door behind us before I could even think about it. The lock was clicking behind me echoing around the room even as I turned towards him. My eyes were somber. He didn’t say a word about my pushing him, instead looking at me expectantly, hands gripping his bag tightly. 

Looking into his deep brown eyes it was harder to speak than I thought it would be. In my lapse he pulled something from his pocket holding it out between us. “You left this..." He looked conflicted as he held the item out towards me his hand holding it gently. "I disinfected it.” He added softly no longer looking at me but at the item in his out stretched hand.

I stepped closer only to see my stethoscope, it felt like an offering to forget. I stepped even closer taking his hand and the stethoscope in mine, eyes locked on his down turned face. “Do you regret it?” He shook his head, eyes never leaving our linked hands. “Then why have you been avoiding me?” My voice had been soft but the question sounded loud in the silence.

Instead of waiting for an answer I followed my instincts pulling him forward and into me by his outstretched arm. Wrapping it around me, as our chests collided I wrapped my free arm around him, keeping him there. We stood there still for a moment. I could feel my heart pounding against my rib cage. It could be heard echoing around the room, drumming along with the sound of another. 

“J-Jin…” His voice was strained and unsure, his free hand was gripping onto my sweater, our lab coats left in the office. “I wanted to be sure.” It was a fragile whisper but I heard it anyway in the silent stillness of this lonely hall. Something in me snapped out of place, or maybe it was into place as I pulled his chin up kissing him roughly. 

I only pulled away long enough to take off his bag tossing it aside as I walked us backwards to the bed. Pausing once more halfway to pull off his sweater letting my fingers linger over the smooth expanse of his warm skin. When his knees ran into the bed he toppled over onto it looking up at me, his eyes wide as they scanned over my body before landing back on my face. 

Looking down at his bared tan chest I felt my own chest tighten and desire swell up in me. “If you don’t want this say so.” I told him our eyes locking, as I climbed onto the bed my legs on either side of one of his thick thighs. “Shi-On” I leaned over staring into his face as he re-positioned himself up on his elbows. Against my knee I could feel a twitch as I looked down at him. Eyes locking once more, I took his jaw in my hand running my thumb along it gently pausing at his lips. I couldn’t help licking my own lips at the thought of tasting them. I traced his lower lip once more caressing it softly, my eyes following the movement, he mewled in want. Only then did I capture his lips with mine, slowly, tentatively pressing in further my thumb resting on his chin. It felt like something was finally right with the world again. His plump lips moved against mine naturally and with fervor, tongue probing. It was a fight I wasn’t about to lose as I used my position to my advantage pulling his face closer. I could feel the heat pooling between our bodies, the only connection my hand on his chin and our lips. It wasn’t enough.

Running my free hand down his side I remembered the first time. Coming to my senses I pulled back for air staring down at his exposed body. The sobriety of this moment wasn’t lost on me as I admired what was going to be mine. His tanned chest was raising and falling with effort, nipples standing at attention, while his lips were beginning to swell deliciously. “Shi-On I don’t want to stop,” I warned him as he still hadn’t said anything, the only sounds escaping his lips soft mewls or low moans. I wasn’t about to turn this into a cycle. I couldn’t allow him to avoid me anymore. I drug my fingers over his chest, my nails digging deeper as I awaited his response. “But I need to know you want this. I’m putting myself on the line here.” I rested my forehead on his, eyes locking once more. My hand on his chin keeping his gaze steady as his breath came in pants. My thumb still caressing the sharp jawline. 

“J-Jin...” His eyes were pleading and I could feel him straining against my knee that was shoved between his thighs. I wasn’t going to move though, not an inch until I was sure. He looked a little bit like a deer caught in the headlights. “I’m scared this will just turn out like...” It was a whisper made louder by the stillness that hung in the air. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath to gather his courage I was sure. “I don’t want this to turn out like it did with Dr. Cha.” He finished eyes open and boring into mine, pleading.

I understood his feelings I’d had those thoughts myself. I wasn’t about to let him go though. “I know, Shi-On but I want this,” I leaned down brushing my lips against his, he tried to follow as I pulled back. I had to close my eyes to the cuteness as I spoke this was a serious matter. “I want us to work out. We don’t have to say we’re dating, but let’s call this a working title and go on from there. I can’t let you go again.” I leaned down brushing my lips against his again, this time I could feel his hand wrapping around my neck pulling me forward. 

“Ok.” It was all he said but he was pulling me forward and into him. I wasn’t going to resist anymore. I let myself get lost in the sensations of his body against mine. I let my teeth sink into his shoulder as our hips struggled to meet, his hands making quick work of my clothing. 

Everything blurred together in the moment. Kisses, nips, and hickeys lining up along his chest and mine. Then I was guiding him to his knees, hands against the headboard my fingers drawing patterns down his chest as I eased him into position. The room was no longer silent filled with low moans, needy mewls, and a few groans of appreciation. 

Looking down at his tanned back I trailed kisses down his spine as my fingers worked their way inside him. I could hear his straining breaths as he gripped the headboard harder. “Relax” I whispered into his shoulder, trailing kisses over it as he squeezed my fingers with resistant muscles. He whimpered in response thrusting backwards into my hand as I reached deeper. Licking away the sweat forming on his shoulder blades I worked in another finger. “I won’t hurt you” I slid my other hand running down his chest then lower, my fingers grazing his cock as my self control began waning. I quickened my stretching as I took him in my hand teasing the crown with my thumb as I worked the shaft over with my palm. The long panting moan that earned me had me twitching, the only thing keeping me sane was my search for the right spot. I knew the moment I found what I was looking for. 

Shi-On's head flew back releasing a moan that sent shivers down my spine as it re-vibrated around the small room. “Jin pl-please.” He begged twisting his body so he could look at me. His deep brown eyes looked back into mine full of hunger and an emotion I’d never seen directed at me so openly by him before. I wanted to see it forever.

I swallowed thickly as I plunged inside, the heat was almost unbearable. I wanted to thrust into it but I kept still. My chest pressed into his back, lips against the nape of a tan neck. Mouthing words I dare not say, not yet. The only sounds were loud pants as he adjusted to the feeling of being filled. 

“Move...” It sounded like a plea, and my body was complying before I could even register what was said. The sound of skin against skin began sounding around us, likely spilling over into the silence of the hall. Followed by louder moans as I found the perfect angle. Thoughts left forgotten as I sunk my teeth into a tan shoulder sucking the sweat from heated skin. The groan it earned me as I thrust harder my only concern. 

“Shi-On” I leaned down over him whispering against his ear feeling his body shiver below me. I nibbled it softly as I let my hands roam over his heated flesh, fingers grazing over his shaft only to skip over it again to caress his stomach. Nails dragging over pert nipples softly only to dig deeper the lower they went. His knuckles were white from his hold but his fingers twitched. 

“Jin” My name sounded around the room like a mantra, his arms collapsing from the effort of holding himself up. I nibbled down his back, licking up some of his sweat as I went. I wanted to kiss him, mark him. I found myself thinking, my body lost to the moment. Flipping him had been easy and looking down at him I thrust until I found that prefect angle once more drawing another long low moan. I thrust at that angle again with a little adjustment and his body arched. I felt a shiver run through me as white heat gathered in my stomach. 

Leaning down I captured his lips with mine, hands grabbing his thighs to pull him along my shaft. I could feel his hands down my back and around my arms. Blunt nails digging into muscles trying to find purchase as we kissed desperately, sloppily our tongues danced. The heat in my stomach grew. I knew I wouldn’t last much longer, and he must have known as well as he took my hand guiding it to his weeping cock. 

“Shi-On...I’m...” I kissed him softly looking down into his eyes as I pulled out, placing my cock against his taking both of them in hand. I thrust only twice, I could feel his completion against my own. He arched against me arm around my neck pulling me back into a sloppy kiss. As I lay on top of him sated I was instantly glad there was a shower in these rooms. We were going to need one but not right now.

“Jin...” Shi-On’s eyes were half lidded as he looked at me, my head resting on his shoulder arms securely wrapped around his waist, his arm around my neck. “We’ll make this work.” He kissed me softly on the forehead, that look back in his eyes. I nodded my agreement and listened to his heart beat. I was determined not to let this, him go. 

A quick unorthodox shower had us sneaking out of the hospital like naughty children. When we ended up at my place I wasn’t really surprised. Making him tea as he settled into my living space only felt natural. More natural than it had when my ex had come to my place. I smiled to myself as we ended up cuddling on my small couch making small talk. When his head landed on my shoulder I could only smile at his half lidded eyes. I told myself this was something I could get used to.

x.x.x

Five years later:

“Dr. Park and Dr. Han.” Dr. Cha was smiling at me as she said the name of her ex and my current she was holding her arms open for a hug. I wasn’t going to grace her with one, even if bygones were bygones. Shi-On did though smiling like the idiot I knew he sometimes allowed people to think he was. I didn’t growl at her like I had for awhile instead rolling my eyes. She didn’t threaten me anymore. 

“This is a big step...” The head nurse was eyeing the ring on my finger, it had been there all of three hours. It wasn’t even an engagement ring, or at least I hadn’t worded it that way. 

“It’s just couple rings.” I told her rolling my eyes again but still smiling seeing the ring glint on Shi-On’s hand as he rested it on Dr. Cha’s shoulder. He smiled at me, adoration beaming from his very being just like I knew it was from me. Our working title had turned into a working life plan.


End file.
